This invention relates to devices for sharpening broadhead arrows.
It is essential that archery hunters utilize broadheads having razorsharp cutting edges so that the arrow quickly penetrates the wild game, killing the game rather than wounding the game with a dull broadhead and leaving the game partially disabled.
Consequently, sincere archery hunters spend considerable numbers of hours attempting to sharpen each blade of the broadhead. Various types of sharpening devices have been devised that are razor sharp. However, such devices are either rather expensive or rather ineffective. Examples of such broadhead sharpening devices are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,733,933, May 22, 1973, Longbrake; 3,797,334, Mar. 19, 1974, Sinclair; 3,819,170, June 25, 1974, Longbrake.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a broadhead arrow sharpening accessory for enabling the archer to quickly and efficiently sharpen broadhead blades.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a new broadhead arrow sharpening accessory that enables a blade to be sharpened at a very accurate bevel on a consistent basis.
A further object of this invention is to provide a broadhead arrow sharpening accessory that enables the archer to readily sharpen both edges of each blade while minimizing the possibility of cutting himself during the sharpening operation.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a broadhead arrow sharpening accessory that is quite inexpensive to manufacture and easy to maintain and that will last a considerable time.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new broadhead arrow sharpening accessory that is adaptable to receive conventional flat files for the grinding surfaces with means for honing a desired bevel on each of the broadhead blades.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a broadhead arrow sharpening device that may be readily disassembled and carried in a very compact assemblage so that the archer can readily pack the accessory along with him during hunting trips or expeditions.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon the reading of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.